hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Division Rap Battle
''Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle-'' (ヒプノシスマイク -Division Rap Battle-'') is a digitally released track, performed by Division All Stars. The track was initially released on October 19, 2017 on YouTube and also was included into ''Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: invisible manners * Vocals: Division All Stars Lyrics |-|English= We hereby declare to fight with all our might We are determined and invincible ruffians Our words are machine guns Or compasses that lead us to the future We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? ---(Buster Bros!!!)--- One, two, three, Ikebukuro Division Represent Ikebukuro Homies, we are Buster Bros!!! How you doin'? Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Ikebukuro Division Represent Ikebukuro Homies, we are Buster Bros!!! Ikebukuro's ultimate brothers Welcome to the Division ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Welcome to my Division Ichiro, representing Ikebukuro From macro to micro A "Geek Style" with precise movements Overwhelming, that itself is the crime of a new age Bestowing anima, that's the only karma No hesitation, rhymes are the only lifeline 2D or 3D, I'm no one but myself Those with assumptions can screw off ---(Jiro Yamada)--- My name is Jiro, you know my steelo Look at my tongue, I'm Michelangelo The middle brother, next to Ichiro A rhyme clone that inherited the ultimate DNA ---(Saburo Yamada)--- The excessively courteous Saburo I got no brakes, but that's sub rosa Don't like my pose? Let's brawl The speed you feel increases Prepared to smash into a wall, yeah? ---(MAD TRIGGER CREW)--- One, two, three, Yokohama Division Represent Yokohama Homies, we are MAD TRIGGER CREW A midnight car chase in 'Hama "Welcome to the Division "One, two, three, Yokohama Division "Represent Yokohama" Homies, we are MAD TRIGGER CREW Even 'Hama's breeze can't rust our skills Welcome to the Division ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- I am Samatoki, who the hell are you? I've stepped on plenty of faces like yours If a greedy man breaks the code of honor, They'll go through a living hell Look what's become, open your eyes Say what? Yakuza, cop, and a freaking Navy We boast our skills We'll rhyme with Hypnosis Microphone To put an end to your life ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Stop, stop, stop Was not subbed in the official music video Cover-ups ain't that easy You better not cross the line The government's got our back, you can't win Just know where it is you stand ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- First, salute! Prepare for Friday's curry For a soldier, every day is a battle for survival Grateful for all living things But today, I'm going to cook you up We got major beef, now we settle it My Hypnosis Mic roars Customized to attack you psyche Words that burn your synapses We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? ---(Fling Posse)--- One, two, three, Shibuya Division Represent Shibuya Homies, we are Fling Posse The three primary colors Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Shibuya Division Represent Shibuya Homies, we are Fling Posse We're going to wing this Welcome to the Division ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- It's everyone's idol, Ramuda I may not look like it, but I'm an adult Don't wanna see your tears no more, 'cause your smile and sleeping face are so cute Colorful, decorative clothes, mode, punk, American casual I've got all kinds of ladies But I don't want them fighting over me ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- A distrustful fellow with a boater hat Obedient with a strange demeanor Life is unpredictable My literary skills make me the best rhymer ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Always one to gamble big I'll be rich if I survive the danger I'll just rely on my sixth sense I'm a joker that'll sell you short ---(Matenrō)--- One, two, three, Shinjuku Division Represent Shinjuku Homies, we are Matenro We represent the sick city Welcome to the Division One, two, three, Shinjuku Division Represent Shinjuku Homies, we are Matenro The sleepless city Welcome to the Division ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Ready for surgery Hifumi's responses also weren't subbed in the music video A teary-eyed patient Leave it to me, and you'll feel no pain Disobey and you're dead The endoscope enters you I see right through you Only foolish motherfucker would resist ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Thanks for choosing me Shout out to my ladies that are lost "Love me do!" I bring you a magic Starry sky and a champagne tower ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- My sanity and non-custom suit get worn down Did I get on the wrong train? Maybe quit my job and become a bystander And make the headlines as a crazy guy! We hereby declare to fight with all our might We are determined and invincible ruffians Our words are machine guns Or compasses that lead us to the future We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? We got major beef, now we settle it My Hypnosis Mic roars Customized to attack you psyche Words that burn your synapses We're the Trinity It's showtime We engrave our style in history A DNA vessel wandering life and death We'll follow our instincts Say what? |-|Romaji=Senshu sensei Banshi issei Keshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa ima ya Machine Gun Mata wa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? 1,2,3 Ikebukuro division Represent • Ikebukuro Homies we are Buster Bros!!! Socchi no choushi wa dou dai? welcome to the division 1,2,3 Ikebukuro division Represent • Ikebukuro Homies we are Buster Bros!!! Bukuro saikyou no sankyoudai welcome to the division welcome to my division Ichirou Ikebukuro daihyou Macro kara Micro Seimitsudousa de kaiketsu suru Geek na Style "Attouteki" sore jitai ga shin jidai no Crime Ataeyo Anima, sore dake ga Karma Chuuchou wa kaimu da, Rhyme dake ga Lifeline Nijigen demo sanjigen demo ore wa ore dakara kimetsukeru yatsura wa ototoi koi My name is Jiro you know my steelo Ore no bero miro ore wa Michelangelo Ichiro no Torso wo toresu shita jinanbou tsumari saikyou no idenshi keishou shita Rhyme Clone Saburo sanjou Inginburei de Brake ga nai no wa chotto shita sub rosa Sono Pose ga ki ni kuwanee nara boku to shoubu da Omae wa mou taikansokudo ga joushou shi kabe ni merikomu kakugo gurai wa shitearun darou na? 1,2,3 Yokohama division Represent • Yokohama Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew Hama no shinya no Car chase welcome to the division 1,2,3 Yokohama division Represent • Yokohama Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew Hamakaze ni mo sabinu Skill welcome to the division Ore wa Samatoki-sama da, kisama wa dare da?? Yoku fuminareta, you aru tsura da na Yokubari-san ga jingi yabureba shinjigatai yona me ni ai kono arisama sa, me wo samase, say what? Ninkyou mo mappo mo Freaky na NAVY mo shiteigai Boast dan, Hypnosis Microphone tsukatte kisama no iki no ne tomaru made Rhyme shiyou Hai, Stop stop stop Inpei kousaku mo raku ja nai shi issen wo koetara ore mo damatte nai shi ketsu mochi wa kuni dakara maru de omae ni tachime wa naishi Maa, maa tachiba tte mon ga wakareba yoroshii,,, Mazu wa keirei Curry wa friday (spicy) shoukan ni toccha mainichi ga Survival zenseibutsu ni kangeki • kansha! Kyou no guzai wa anata de kimarimashita! Tsui ni kecchaku Dekee monchaku Unaru ore no Hypnosis Mic Seishin chokketsu Customize Omae no Synapse kogasu kotodama Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? 1,2,3 Shibuya division Represent • Shibuya Homies we are Fling_Posse Machu wo irodoru sangenshoku welcome to the division 1,2,3 Shibuya division Represent • Shibuya Homies we are Fling_Posse Deta tono shoubu deshou welcome to the division Minna no Idol Ramuda no ban da (Ramuda-!) Kou miete mo mou seijin danshi sa Kimi no namida mou mitakunai na egao to negao ga kawaii kara sa Kihon Colourful dekotta GALfuku Mode ni Punks American Casual Iro toridori no oneesan tachi yo boku no koto de kenka yamete hoshii na-? Kankan bou kaburi Kanguru shoubun? Shingichinki ni tatazumi kyoujun Jinkanbanji saiou ga ma Saigo ni wa bunkei no sainou ga saikyou no Rhymer Maa mashite ya koitsu wa sou oobakuchi Kimo hiyashi kiri nukerya chou Rich Dai rokkan ni nokkatte Dokka nokke kara noame pu no Joker 1,2,3 Shinjuku division Represent • Shinjuku Homies we are Matenrou Yameru machi Shinjuku daihyou welcome to the division 1,2,3 Shinjuku division Represent • Shinjuku Homies we are Matenrou Neon giratsuku huyajyou welcome to the division Shitto junbi OK (okay!) Namidame no Kranke (onegai shimasu!) Subete makasetereba itami nado wa kanjinai desu (itakunai!) Muge ni somukeba haka ana no naka Naishikyou toushi anata no naka Mou hara no naka omitoushi daga Mada aragau no wa oroka na M##########r Hai goshimei arigatou gozaimasu Call hairimasu Maigo na koneko ni Love me do! Hai you wa (Foo!!) anata ni (Foo!!) Todokeru (Foo!!) mahou no (Foo!!) Kirameku yozora to (Champagne Tower-) HaaGgthx (talk) shindoi Mamou suru seishin to tsurushi no Suit Tsuukin kaisokutte moshikashite 「Tomaranai no kayo!」 Igan taishoku imaya shakai no boukansha 「Kireru Chuunen」 no midashiri nattarou kai? Senshu sensei Banshi issei Keshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa ima ya Machine Gun Mata wa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? Tsui ni kecchaku Dekee monchaku Unaru ore no Hypnosis Mic Seishin chokketsu Customize Omae no Synapse kogasu kotodama Sanmi ittai It's show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no style Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honnou ga mama ni tsuranuku se Say What? |-|Kanji=選手宣誓！ 万死一生！ 決して揺るがぬ無敵の無頼漢 言葉は今やマシンガン または未来導く羅針盤 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜSay What? 1,2,3 イケブクロdivision レペゼン・イケブクロ Homies we are Buster Bros!!! そっちの調子はどうだい？ welcome to the division 1,2,3 イケブクロdivision レペゼン・イケブクロ Homies we are Buster Bros!!! ブクロ最強の三兄弟 welcome to the division welcome to my division 一郎 イケブクロ代表 マクロからマイクロ 精密動作で解決する Geekなスタイル 「圧倒的」それ自体が 新時代のクライム 与えよ生命(アニマ)、 それだけが業(カルマ) 躊躇は皆無だ、 韻(ライム)だけがライフライン 二次元でも三次元でも俺は俺だから 決めつける奴らは一昨日来い My name is 二郎 you know my steelo 俺のベロ見ろ 俺はミケランジェロ 一郎の胸像(トルソー)をトレスした 次男坊 つまり最強の遺伝子継承した ライムクローン 三郎参上 慇懃無礼で ブレーキがないのは ちょっとしたsub rosa そのPoseが気に食わねぇなら 僕と勝負だ お前はもう体感速度が上昇し 壁にめり込む覚悟ぐらいは してあるんだろうな？ 1,2,3 ヨコハマdivision レペゼン・ヨコハマ Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew ハマの深夜のカーチェイス welcome to the division 1,2,3 ヨコハマdivision レペゼン・ヨコハマ Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew 浜風にも錆びぬスキル welcome to the division 俺は左馬刻さまだ、貴様は誰だ？？ よく踏み慣れた、よくあるツラだな 欲張りさんが仁義破れば 信じ難いよな目に遭い この有り様さ､目さませ､ say what? 任侠もマッポも フリッキーな海軍(NAVY)も 指定外自慢(Boast)団､ ヒプノシスマイクロフォン 使って貴様の息の根 止まるまでライムしよう はい、ストップストップストップ 隠蔽工作も楽じゃないし 一線を超えたら俺も黙ってないし ケツ持ちは国家（くに）だから まるでお前に勝ち目はないし まぁ、まぁ 立場ってもんが解ればヨロシイ､､､ まずは敬礼 カレーはフライデー (spicy) 小官にとっちゃ 毎日がサバイバル 全生物に感激・感謝！ 今日の具材はあなたで決まりました！ ついに決着 でけえ悶着 唸る俺のヒプノシスマイク 精神直結カスタマイズ お前のシナプス焦がす言霊 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ　Say what? 1,2,3 シブヤdivision レプレゼン・シブヤ Homies we are Fling_Posse 街を彩る三原色 welcome to the division 1,2,3 シブヤdivision レプレゼン・シブヤ Homies we are Fling_Posse でたとこ勝負でしょう welcome to the division みんなのアイドル乱数の番だ 乱数ー！ こう見えても もう成人男子さ 君の涙もう見たくないな 笑顔と寝顔が可愛いからさ 基本カラフル デコったGAL服 モードにパンクス アメリカンカジュアル 色とりどりのオネーさん達よ 僕のことで喧嘩 ヤメテホシイナー？ カンカン帽被り 勘ぐる性分？ 真偽珍奇に佇み恭順 人間万事塞翁が馬 最後には文芸の才能が最高のライマー まあましてやこいつはそう大博打 肝冷やし切り抜けりゃ超リッチ 第六感に乗っかってこうかと どっかのっけから 舐めプのジョーカー 1,2,3 シンジュクdivision レプレゼン・シンジュク Homies we are 麻天狼 ネオンぎらつく 不夜町 welcome to the division 1,2,3 シンジュクdivision レプレゼン・シンジュク Homies we are 麻天狼 病める街シンジュク代表 welcome to the division 執刀準備OK(okay！) 涙目のクランケ(お願いします！) すべて任せてれば痛みなどは感じないです(痛くない！) 無下に背けば墓穴の中 内視鏡通しあなたの中 もう腹の中 お見通しだが まだ抗うのは愚かな Mad doctor はい ご指名ありがとうございます コール入ります 迷子の子猫に Love me do はい 今日は(Fooo!!) 貴方に(Fooo!!) 届ける(Fooo!!) 魔法の(Fooo!!) 煌く夜空と(シャンパンタワー) はぁ～～～しんどい　 摩耗する精神と吊るしのスーツ 通勤快速ってもしかして ｢停まらないのかよ！｣ 依願退職 いまや社会の傍観者 ｢キレる中年｣の見出しになったろかい？ 選手宣誓！ 万死一生！ 決して揺るがぬ無敵の無頼漢 言葉は今やマシンガン または未来導く羅針盤 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ say what? ついに決着 でけえ悶着 唸るオレのヒプノシスマイク 精神直結カスタマイズ お前のシナプス焦がす言霊 三位一体 It's show time 歴史に刻む俺らのスタイル 生死彷徨う遺伝子の器 本能がままにつらぬくぜ say what? Where to Purchase * Amazon Japan * Recochoku * iTunes * Mora Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Division All Stars